User blog:DQueenie13/Paleocademy: Chapters 1-5
Chapter 1: Welcome to Paleocademy! It was 8:30 am when Rex woke up. He suddenly remembered that he was at Paleocademy, and that today would be his first class. he looked to his right and saw Keely, who was sleeping soundly. He smiled. He had a small crush on Keely and was hoping she would return it. Then, above him, Max spoke. "Hey, look who woke up," he said. "Finally!" said Zoe. "We thought you never would." "But what about Keely? She's not awake," replied Rex scornfully. "You're still worried about her? Dude, she got knocked out running into a door." "HA! How do you run into a door?" laughed Max when he heard Zoe say that. "Are you talking about me, Max?" snapped Keely, who had just woken up. "Don't even think about talking about me." She glared at max before she stormed out of the room. Rex smiled. "Seems as if she doesn't like you already," he snickered. "Well, I don't like her either," Max snapped back in reply. As the two argued, Zoe looked out the door, then ran out to join Keely. Keely was in the patio outside the dorm. "Hey, Keely, I'm sorry about what Max said. He's arguing with Rex right now." "Yeah, serves him right. He's just a bag full of baloney. He thinks he's so tough and smart because he has a paleontologist as a dad." "Dr. Taylor is looney. He tries to catch dinosaurs with a lasso." "Dinosaurs?! They went extinct! Unless you have secrets. . ." Chapter 2: Reese ... the Teacher?! It was 9:12 pm when Zoe woke up. In her dream, Max and Keely were bickering like maniacs and they kept on growing louder...and louder...and louder...then she woke up. She looked at Keely, on the bed across the room, then stared above where Max was sleeping. She looked at Rex who was also awake. "Why are you awake?" Zoe asked, "I had a bad dreams about Max and Keely waking up." "Oh really? I woke up because...well...I had a bad dream about max and Keely too. In my dream, they were fighting over a notebook." "OK, I don't think they'd fight over a notebook, they'd fight over pizza. My dream was that they argued so loud, it woke me up." "It must've been loud. Hey, do you know who our teacher is?" "No. Why? We learn tomorrow. And Rex, has Keely ever asked you about Ace?" "Yeah, she said it looked like a Pentaceratops. I almost choked when she said that." "No surprise there. Let's go back to sleep or we'll get in trouble sleeping in class tomorrow," ended Zoe with a sigh. The next morning, when they got to class, the D-Team almost died when they saw who their teacher was. It was no other than...Reese!! "Reese! You're our teacher?!" Zoe screamed. She didn't want her sister to be her teacher - it was gonna be embarrassing. In monotone, Reese replied, "Yes, and we're gonna do a lot of fun stuff in this class." "Gee," Rex sarcastically exclaimed, "You make it sound SO exciting." "I know I do," Reese replied, still in monotone. "Reese, if you keep on speaking in monotone, everyone's gonna fall asleep in three seconds." Zoe screamed at her sister. Everyone else turned their head at Zoe, and she covered her mouth with her hands. That was not supposed to happen. Chapter 3 - Role Call ... from Dad Class had begun and Zoe was meekly sitting in her seat next to her was a blonde haired girl, and on her name plate was her name, neatly written as "Sarah Anderson". On the left of Zoe, a girl named Laila Nightfall. Zoe noticed with interest that Laila's surname was the meaning of her given name. Also, Laila only wore black and yellow, and she had dyed her hair black. In her hair was a wreath of golden stars. "Very starry-night-sky-ish" thought Zoe to herself. She looked at Max and Rex who were starring at Reese while she waited for the attendance man to come, very impatiently. Finally, a man with a brown hat and beard came in. Max almost choked to death when he saw him, because he was no other than Dr. Spike Taylor, his dad! "What's wrong with Max?" Sarah asked to Zoe. "Um, well, Dr. Taylor is Max's dad." Sarah grimaced. "I'm glad it's not my dad. I don't like my dad." OK! Role call!" announced Dr. Taylor. "Sarah Anderson? Here. Laila Nightfall? Here. Keely? Here. Max? Obviously here. Rex? No duh here. Zoe? here." He hadn't even looked for the last three because he knew that they had to be there. "..." said Max. "Oh, yes! I can't forget Seth Anderson!" "SETH?!" screamed Sarah. Seth was Sarah's cousin and he had said he couldn't come. Seth turned around in his seat to look at Sarah's surprised face, and winked. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T COME!!! I'LL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND AFTER CLASS!!" roared Sarah. "Uh oh," Zoe whispered to Laila. "Family feud." After class, just as Seth stepped out of the classroom, an angry Sarah stepped in front of him. "Seth!" she screamed. "I want answers, and I want them NOW!! You said you wouldn't come, so why are you here?!" "Heh..." "Don't 'heh' me! I want a direct answer!" "You always want a direct answer, since you're so spoiled..." "SPOILED?! Spoiled I am not! You're always the one going 'oh I have friends and we're going to the movies, you can't come' and 'oh my pals are over you can't come downstairs'. So spoiled you are!" "Did you say that all in one breath?" "Don't get off topic with..." "What's going on over here?" asked Reese, poking her head out the door. "The main office can probably hear your tussle." "Riasu-sensei," Laila explained, "Seth had promised Sarah that he wouldn't come, so when he did, Sarah exploded with fury - and is still exploding with fury." Sarah, angered enough, had stormed away to her room, which she shared with Laila and two other girls not in the same class, Mahala and Apirka. Mahala was a Native American Indian, and her friend Apirka was Gaelic. Apirka was known for her strange peacefulness, even when she was extremely mad. Meanwhile, back in the D-Room (the nickname for Rex, Max, Zoe, and Keely's room), Keely, Rex and Max were having their usual tussle. Max still laughed at Keely for running into the door, and Keely laughed at Max for sticking his head in a hot oven in cooking class. Of course, Max didn't laugh at that because he got burned and was still recovering. Keely had completely recovered from her concussion and spent most of her time phoning her friend Silvia, talking about Max and his antics. Rex still had a crush on Keely and had (finally) admitted to Keely (after dragging her out of the lunchroom) that he liked her. Turned out Keely returned his feelings. Suddenly, Sarah burst into the room. "You guys! There's a Black Tyrannosaurus outside!" "What?!" The D-Team grabbed their dino holders. "It looks like it's time for Dino Slash!" In a matter of moments, their dinosaurs were out, and quickly enough had their armor placed on. "Whoa!" said Keely. "I never knew you had dinosaurs!" "No time to rant! We've got a job to do!" When they got outside, the Alpha Gang was there, stuggling to defeat it. Zoe held out a silver card and smirked. It was the supreme move card, Elemental Mandala. "Here we go! ELEMENTAL MANDALA-A-A-A!!!" Zoe screamed. The symbol of their dinosaurs appeared in front of the dinosaurs, glowed, and flew upwards into the sky. The dinosaurs looked up, then jumped with an aura surrounding them. When they met in the sky, they all had equal powers, and dropped down at the Black Tyrannosaurus. Unable to dodge the attack, the Black Tyrannosaurus was smashed into the ground, returning into its card. "We did it!" said Max. "But whose card is it?" "It's ours because you guys have all the others." Zander said. "Fine. Take it 'cuz we don't need it." said Rex. However, inside, he was all happy because they could use their dinosaurs again! But, is that a good thing? '''Chapter 4: E-Team' In the D-Room, all was silent when the door creaked open and a girl appeared. It was no other than Ali from the E-Team! "Hi Ali. . .what are you doing here, no offense?" "We came to save the world from Laila." "Laila Nightfall? She's in our class. I sit next to her." said Zoe. "Why? What will she do, conquer the world in 30 minutes?" "I'm not sure about the 30 minutes part, but I do know that she plans on conquering the world." "Do you know her?" asked Rex, with a worried tone in his voice. "Sure do. In fact, she's defeated us in every battle we've had with her." "Wow, she sure is tough - and smart." "Not like you, Max." Keely smirked. Ali turned to Keely. "I'm Keely." "Oh, yes!" said Ali. "And meet our new arrival, Chiyo Fujiwara." "Chiyo? Doesn't that mean eternal?" "Um ... yeah. I ... guess? Besides, we have a battle to get to." *The D-Team go outside and meet the rest of the E-Team, who are fighting Laila* Laila was laughing maniacally. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Did you pints really think you could defeat me?! Ha!" The E-Team just stared at her angrily. "Cosmos armor! You can't defeat me now, and you never could! Ha-ha-ha!" Chapter 5: Laila Nightfall and her Cosmos Edmontosaurus Ali summoned her Pterodactyl to attack the Edmontosaurus, who was charged up with Laila's Cosmos armor. But when it hit Edmontosaurus, it immediately returned to it's card! " What?! I...my...it returned to its card!?" "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! My Cosmos armor destroys any attacker that physically touches it! You can't defeat me now!" Laila picked up the Pterodactyl card. "I've got your precious card now." "Hey, give that back! It's ours!" screamed Sam, who lunged at her. There was a cracking sound, and Sam was thrown back onto a wall. "Sam!" screamed Zoe, and Laila turned around to face the D-Team. "You three?! What are you doing here?" "Doing our business, that's what Nightlight!" "Don't call me that! I hate nightlights!" Laila turned back to the E-Team, and was about to slide the Pterodactyl card into her dino holder when an ear-piercing sound wave reached her ears. It was no other than Paris! "EEK!" screeched Laila as she dropped the card. Immediately Ace picked it up and returned it to Ali. "Thanks, Ace. You got the card from Nightlight!" However, Laila used her move card, Doom Blaster, and defeated the E-Team. She smirked and recalled her Edmontosaurus. "You can't defeat me. Why? You guys lack trust of people outside of your group. Without that, you'll never win!" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "That rotten...rotten..." Ali started to cry. "She...almost...got...her..." Ali sank to the floor, where Ace started to lick her. "Aw...Ace...thanks..." She stroked Ace, who seemed very content with himself. Max was staring at where Laila had been. "Someday, Nightlight...we'll defeat you...and we'll show you true teamwork, right guys*?" *He was really referring to Zoe and Rex, not really the E-Team. "Right!" the others said in unisent. On Saturday, Zoe got up and looked outside when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Rod and Laura were standing outside, holding a package. "Oh, Rod, Laura. What is this?" Zoe opened the package and saw the three element stones that the Alpha Gang owned. "What is the meaning of this?" "Well," Laura started, "Dr. Z discovered that the stones no longer worked for us, so he wants to know if you guys can use it." "Right." said Rod, "And if it does work, you guys can keep it. The only deal is is that you'll release some tidbit you've learned." "Um other than that Laila Nightfall is our enemy, nothing." "O-o-okay..." Zoe shut the door on the three, then pulled out the Baryonyx, Carcharodontosaurus and Euoplocephalus cards. She decided to go outside, where she found the E-Team chatting about Laila. "That dar...oh, hi Zoe!" "Hey. Look what I got." The E-Team looked at the three element stones. "How did you get them?" "The Alpha Gang can't use them for some reason so I'm testing them out." "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! So, you got three more element stones? Well that won't help you one bit, 'cause I'll decimate you all! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" "Nightlight." "*grrr* Don't call me nightlight!!!!! Edmontosaurus, crush them all to pieces!!" *Edmontosaurus with cosmos armor appears* "Dino Slash!!" (combined D-Team and E-Team) *Euoplocephalus, Pterodactyl, Gigantosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Baryonyx, Anchiceratops and Utahraptor with elemental armor appear* "Do you really think your outdated elemental armor will work? Ha!" "Well ha yourself," said Zoe, "Because our elemental mandala will beat you here and now!" "Don't forget about my cosmos armor. Your dinosaurs will return to its card!" "Well Elemental Mandala instantly destroys any armor on the enemy dinosaur." "WHAT?! No! It can't be!" "Too late. ELEMENTAL MANDALA-A-A-A-A!!!" The Elemental Mandala, as Max had told, destroyed the cosmos armor, and Edmontosaurus was powerless against the combined supreme move. It returned to its card and was swiped by Emily. "Yes! We beat her!" "But not for long you creeps." Laila disappeared in a cloud of smoke once again, while the D-Team and E-Team stared at her previous location. Sam snickered; "Laila has no more undefeatable record now! Thanks to you guys," he said, looking at the D-Team who winked at them. "We'll know what to do next time, right?" =Navigation= Category:Blog posts Category:PaleoTrilogy